Columpio
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Lo amaba, nada cambiaba eso, ni el tiempo, ni los intrincados caminos de la mente. AU


**Bien, ya está, este es mi último one-shot para ofrecerles, ya estamos par en par con Tumblr… La próxima semana les traigo dos nuevas historias, pero de eso les puedo hablar al final.**

**Esta historia, es una que tiene un puesto importante en mi corazón, deje mucho de mi aquí y espero que haya transmitido de manera correcta…**

**Sin nada más que agregar… Ojalá les guste D:**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Columpio. **

**1.**

Loki no sabe que escribo esto, y no puedo decirle a mamá, ella tiene suficientes problemas con la enfermedad de él, y papá nunca esta en casa, asi que Sif me dijo que tal vez escribiendo lo que sentía podría "liberarme" un poco, no se lo que significa pero me lo dijo muy seria, y cuando Sif esta seria hay que hacerle caso.

Hoy escuche a mis padres discutir acerca de Loki, creo que lo meterán a un tipo de internado, no lo se, pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que le pase algo.

Aunque mamá me ha dicho que todo es por su bien, y yo le creo. Como sea, mañana iremos todos juntos a un lugar del cual no quieren decirme nada.

Espero que eso ayude a Loki.

**Thor.**

**2.**

Dicen que Loki esta loco, ni mamá ni yo lo creemos, ella estuvo llorando todo el tiempo, mientras yo estaba con Loki tratando de jugar, pero un hombre que estaba por ahí nos dijo que no debíamos correr ni hacer ruido, Loki comenzó a llorar, le pedí que se calmara pero no me escucho. Tengo miedo cuando Loki llora.

Papá lo cargo y estuvo con nosotros mientras mamá terminaba de hablar con el doctor, yo estaba tratando de hacer reír a Loki.

Se puso a gritar que había un ángel en el jardín, y lucho por salir del abrazo de papá.

No había ningún ángel en el jardín, pero a veces siento que Loki si es uno de esos, mamá le gusta llevarnos a la iglesia, y los que aparecen en las paredes son como Loki, él es un ángel, solo le faltan las alas.

No sé que pensar sobre esto, tal ves yo también tengo que ir al doctor como mi hermano.

Loki se quedo dormido en el coche, tenia la cara roja porque lloro mucho. Me dieron ganas de abrazarlo muy fuerte, pero a papá no le gusta eso. Espero hacerlo mañana.

**Thor.**

**3.**

Han pasado dos días, Loki y yo platicamos sobre el ángel, dice que estaba en un columpio, yo no pude decirle que para mi el ángel era el. Me dijo que la próxima vez iremos los dos en su búsqueda. Me gusta cuando Loki toma mi mano, porque la suya es pequeña, y suave, y se siente bien.

Ayer se puso a gritar muy fuerte en clases, y me llamaron para que lo calmara, decía que había personas malas en el salón, y sus compañeros se burlaron de él. Odio la escuela, la odio porque se burlan de Loki.

Me vengue cuando salimos a recreo, me castigaron por haberlos golpeado, no me importa. No debieron haberse burlado de él, él no tiene la culpa de nada.

Papá se molesto conmigo, dice que es suficiente con los problemas que tienen, y que debo comportarme como un Odinson, no sé que significa, pero cuando lo dice me siento mal.

Mamá me agradeció cuando nos dio el beso de buenas noches, acerca de mamá, quiero escribir de ella también. Lo quiero mucho, casi como quiero a Loki, me gusta su cabello, porque es muy suave y largo, y a veces parece el sol, me gusta cuando nos da el beso de buenas noches, porque se queda un rato y nos cuenta historias de dioses, y también de monstruos de hielo, me gusta porque ella abraza a Loki y le dice que lo quiere.

A veces siento que solo ella y yo lo queremos.

Me ha preguntado que es lo que escribo, tengo una buena excusa que invento Fandral por si me preguntaban. Escucho a mamá y a papá gritar en la sala, tengo miedo, Loki también lo esta escuchando porque veo como tiembla, iré a abrazarlo.

**Thor.**

**4.**

Hoy no fuimos al doctor, creo que Loki esta mejorando, porque ya no grita en la noche. Mamá y papá también están felices, hoy se la pasaron dándose besos, Loki y yo acordamos que no entendíamos porque lo hacían.

Jugamos en el jardín, y Loki estuvo a punto de caerse, lo atrape justo a tiempo, pero me raspe la rodilla, dolió un poco, pero no me gusta llorar en frente de Loki. Él se preocupo mucho. Me gusta cuando se preocupa por mí. Puso sus manitas en mi rodilla y me pregunto si dolía, le mentí.

Mamá nos dijo que teníamos que ponernos a leer, y nos metió al cuarto. Yo no leí, pero Loki si. Me gusta cuando Loki lee, porque hace las voces de los personajes, y nos acostamos en el suelo.

No me di cuenta cuando nos quedamos dormidos, pero cuando desperté vi como su cabeza estaba en mi hombro, a veces me dan ganas de verlo dormir toda la noche, pero si papá me encuentra despierto se enojara conmigo.

Lo desperté, y lo lleve hasta la cama, me pidió que me quedara con el, y nunca le he podido decir que no a Loki, me acosté, y me abrazo. A veces quiero que me abrace todo el tiempo, y que me diga que me quiere. Pero Loki solo me dio un beso en la mejilla, y después se quedo dormido.

Me he dado cuenta que las pestañas de Loki son muy largas, y muy negras, como su cabello y sus cejas. Me gustan sus pestañas, aunque no se lo he dicho. Algún día se lo diré.

**Thor.**

**5.**

De nuevo fuimos al doctor, esta vez Loki estuvo a punto de caerse de las escaleras. Me dio mucho miedo, no quiero que le pase algo, no quiero que llore como lo hizo. Esta vez solo yo me quede afuera, mientras papá, mamá y Loki entraron con el doctor. Quería entrar también, pero no me dejaron, y yo sé que Loki quería que entrara.

Pero espere, y mientras vi un montón de personas raras, creo que le preguntare a mi profesor sobre eso, porque no creo entenderlo muy bien.

Al poco rato salió mamá y me dejo con Loki porque entro de nuevo, algo le hicieron a mi hermano porque tenia los ojos rojos, y estaba blanco, mas blanco de lo normal, porque la piel de Loki es blanca como la nieve, y es muy suave, cuando estamos solos me gusta acariciar sus mejillas. Me enoje y le pregunte sobre lo que había pasado, pero el pareció olvidarlo, me tomo de la mano y me pidió que lo llevara con el ángel.

Sabía que me iban a castigar, pero no me importo, juntos encontramos una salida y después caminamos mucho para llegar al columpio. No sé que paso con las personas pero ya no había nadie caminando por allí. Loki se emociono cuando llegamos, hablaba solo y movía las manos, mientras le decía al ángel quien era yo. Cuando me dijo que lo saludara le seguí el juego, porque no quería que se enfadara conmigo.

Loki se sentó en el columpio, y asi estuvimos hasta que unos señores llegaron por nosotros y nos llevaron con mis papás. Ahora estoy castigado una semana con no comer postre, pero creo que quitaran el castigo, porque les dije que me habían seleccionado para el nacional de atletismo.

En la noche Loki se escapo de su cama y vino a la mía, me dio las gracias por llevarlo con el ángel, y se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Se sintió tan suave, asi que creo que todo Loki es suave, y todo lo que hace es suave. Los labios de Loki son rojos, y graciosos porque el labio de arriba sale un poco mas que le de abajo. Aun asi son bonitos. No se lo he dicho, pero lo hare algún día.

Me he preguntado como será tocarlos, y eso me recuerda que una niña que no conozco me envió una carta, decía que le gustaba y que quería darme un beso. No he besado a nadie, solo a Loki, pero en la mejilla, o la frente, o en su cabello. Pero la niña dice que quería darme un beso en la boca. De esos que se dan mis papás. Da igual, ni siquiera conozco a la tal Jane, y supongo que es una persona molesta, porque le dije a Sif si la conocía y se enfado mucho.

Tal vez pruebe con Loki primero, por si acaso. Al menos sé que su boca es linda.

**Thor.**

**6.**

Jane no fue mala después de todo, es bonita, y amable, no es como los demás, porque no se burla de Loki.

Y ahora sé que ella me mando la carta, me pidió un beso, y aunque me hubiera gustado probarlo antes con mi hermano, le dije que si. No se porque nos escondimos, se acercó a mi, como Loki cuando me besa la mejilla, aunque ella puso sus labios sobre mi boca. También era suave, pero no tanto como la de Loki, tenia las ojos cerrados, me separe y ella se rio. No supe porque. Salimos hacia el patio y fue cuando vi que Loki me había visto. Me sentí tan mal. Tenia ganas de soltarle la mano a Jane. Trate de hablarle pero Loki se fue hacia su salón.

No me hablo, y creo que fue porque no estuve con él en el recreo, como siempre. Mamá le pregunto con quien estaba enfadado, pero no dijo nada.

Me sentí tan triste, y le pedí que me hiciera caso, pero me empujo y se fue corriendo al cuarto. Lo seguí, y lo abrace, mamá siempre dice que me debo disculpar si hice algo mal, asi que le pedí disculpas.

Me pregunto que estaba haciendo con Jane y le conté lo que habíamos hecho. Le dije que le podía mostrar si me perdonaba. Lo convencí con eso, y le pedí que se quedara quieto. No se porque, pero le agarre las manos y me acerque, Loki había cerrado los ojos, y se veía muy bonito asi, puse mi boca sobre la suya, y tengo que escribir, que tuve razón. No eran nada iguales la boca de Jane con la de Loki. Me sentí feliz cuando nos separamos y el pregunto si lo había hecho bien.

Debo decir que sentí cosquillas en mis labios, tal vez sea porque es Loki. Jugamos un rato más, y Loki me dijo que si éramos iguales a mamá y papá. Es casi igual asi que le prometí que cuando fuéramos grandes seriamos como ellos.

**Thor.**

**7.**

Algo paso en la escuela, porque Loki no salió, y mamá no paso a recogerme, estuve en la casa de Hogun, pero lo que quería era ir con mi hermano.

No tengo nada más que escribir hoy, aunque creo que no podre dormir, siento que algo le paso a Loki, y tengo mucho miedo.

Espero que no tenga nada que ver con el ángel, porque desde que fuimos al columpio he descubierto que Loki habla con el muy seguido. Eso hace enojar a papá.

Extraño a Loki, pero mañana lo podre ver.

**Thor.**

**8.**

Tengo que cuidar mucho de Loki, habla solo cada vez más tiempo, y tengo miedo de que ahora que voy a salir de primaria y no este a su lado, también lo haga en la escuela, porque ya no habrá nadie que lo defienda.

Tiene cita todos los fines de semana en el hospital, y cuando regresa se ve triste, por eso tengo que cuidarlo aun mas.

En las noches sigue durmiendo conmigo, y mamá no dice nada porque creo que se da cuenta que eso lo calma. Como sea, han pasado años desde que nos dimos un beso, y aunque sé que no podremos ser como nuestros padres, cada ves que lo veo dormir, tengo ganas de besarlo. Pero no lo hago, pero si lo abrazo fuerte, y cuando él me dice que me quiere, me siento tan feliz como si lo hubiera hecho.

**Thor.**

**9.**

Me ha preguntado si yo le creo, lo encontré en la esquina de nuestra habitación, que pronto dejara de ser mía; papá quiere que tenga un espacio propio, y no ha escuchado cuando le pedí que no lo hiciera, estaba llorando y con sus manitas se cubría los ojos, esos ojos verdes que me gustan tanto, porque todo lo que tiene que ver con Loki me gusta, y sus ojos, tan grandes y tan sinceros, no son la excepción. No pude decirle la verdad, no cuando se aferro a mí y me pregunto aquello, asi que le dije que si, y cuando me abrazo supe que había hecho lo correcto.

Nos quedamos abrazados por mucho tiempo, y hasta entonces me di cuenta que Loki huele bien, no como mamá cuando usa perfume, es un olor diferente, uno que me gusta mas que el de los perfumes del tocador, quise enterrar mi nariz en su cuello, pero papá llego y grito para que bajáramos a recibirlo. Loki se notaba más feliz, y tuve un sentimiento raro, me gusto haber sido yo quien lo pusiera feliz.

La secundaria no esta mal, y he sido victima de lo que la profesora llama "cambios hormonales", o al menos eso dice mamá, yo creo seguir igual y por un lado deseo seguir igual. Tengo miedo de que al cambiar Loki deje de quererme o de confiar en mí.

Sif me dijo que le gustaba una persona, creo que es Fandral, pero no podría jurarlo. Me puse a pensar y he llegado a la conclusión de que nadie me ha gustado, y no creo que Loki pueda entrar en esa categoría, aunque muy probablemente sea el único en esa categoría. A lo mejor también estoy loco, porque me gusta mi hermano sobre todas las personas en este universo, o a lo mejor, también es típico de hermanos.

En la cena papá dijo que mañana me cambiaria al cuarto que esta junto al de Loki, y después la dio por terminada, cuando mi hermano se puso a conversar con una supuesta mujer que tomaba el té a su lado. Creo que empiezo a tener celos de las personas imaginarias de Loki, aunque no tanto cuando en la noche comenzó a aventar todo lo que estaba en su librero a un punto de la pared.

Tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital de nuevo, y regresamos en la madrugada y con medicinas nuevas.

Fue la ultima noche que dormí en la misma habitación, y esta vez fui yo quien se paso al amanecer con el. Me dijo que si podía darle un beso, como cuando hace unos años, le dije que si, y él sonrió, la sonrisas mas hermosas que he visto en mi vida son las de él. Asi que le bese con cuidado, y esta vez no fueron solo cosquillas en los labios, sino en todo el cuerpo, y quise besarlo por más tiempo, pero tenia que dormir, y le acaricie las mejillas.

Tengo miedo, porque siento que estoy cambiando, y Loki sigue siendo el mismo niño pequeño que es molestado por los demás, y tiene trastornos psicológicos. Aun asi, lo quiero tanto o más que antes.

**Thor.**

**10.**

Si por mi fuera dejaría la escuela para cuidarlo, han pasado dos días, y el sigue internado en el hospital, padre no me dejo ir con mamá para cuidarlo, dice que es mejor que ella lo haga sola, y que no debo descuidar mis estudios. Me vale un carajo mis estudios, ¿de que me sirven si no puedo estar junto a Loki?

Mamá llamo en la tarde, y me dijo que mañana mi hermano seria dado de alta, es lo único bueno que me han dicho en toda esta semana. Para variar no es solo eso, ahora también tengo la maldita responsabilidad del club de atletismo.

Me siento tan alejado de Loki, hace tres días me di cuenta que le ha crecido mas el cabello, y hace dos semanas que ya no viene a mi habitación. Nunca me sentí tan solo, a pesar de que tengo muchas conocidos en el colegio. Pero sin el, nada es lo suficientemente bueno. He empezado a soñar que soy yo una de las ilusiones que le hacen divagar. Que le hacen gritar, y que le hacen hablar en murmullos, contando secretos que antes me confiaba.

Loki esta cambiando también, y cada paso que da, se abre una brecha entre los dos, y esa brecha duele mas de lo que alguna vez algo ha dolido.

Estos dos días me han hecho pensar en muchas cosas, y mañana que regrese tratare de enmendar mi error. Confió en que todo salga bien.

**Thor.**

**11.**

Es el, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando estoy a punto de lograr tenerlo, se escapa, se vuelve la persona que apenas estoy descubriendo, y lo peor de todo es que sigue siendo un niño, un niño con sus mejillas redondas, y la piel suave, y los ojos verdes grandes, sigue siendo tan pequeño, y todo es tan injusto.

Por eso no pude evitar gritarle a mi padre por la forma en la que lo trata, como si fuera un imbécil, no se da cuenta que el imbécil es el, mamá es la única que lo sigue queriendo, pero no como yo, nadie lo querrá como yo.

Estaba en el jardín, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, tuve ganas de llevármelo lejos, donde ningún doctor le dijera que estaba mal. Me recosté a su lado, como en los viejos días, y juro que la emoción que sentí cuando entrelazo su aun pequeña mano con la mía, nunca la he sentido con otra persona que no sea el, ni siquiera con Sif, que me toma la mano, mientras habla de la fiesta de graduación.

Es una gran persona, una gran amiga, y si no fuera por que aprecio eso, ella ya no estaría mas a mi lado, pero me lo pidió, y le debo mucho, como para negarle aquello.

Me permití observar de reojo a mi hermano, y me pregunto si la próxima vez que vaya al hospital, lo llevaría al columpio, quise llorar en su hombro, quise abrazarlo y decirle que le llevaría a cualquier lado, a donde el quisiera, pero que se quedara conmigo. En vez de eso, solo le dije que si, y apreté su mano. Loki, mi hermano, me miro y dijo que me quería. Después, y como cuando éramos niños, me dio un beso, y sentí mil veces mas satisfacción que cuando Sif, con su lengua, me besa entre clases.

Me acosté, y casi pierdo el control, cuando sentí el pequeño cuerpo de Loki amoldarse al mio, y sus piernas entrelazándose con las mías. No pude dormir, no cuando tuve miedo de dejarme vencer por lo que guardaba tan recelosamente.

Mientras escuchaba como Loki respiraba tranquilo, y sentía su pecho subir y bajar, puse una mano cerca de la boca, solo para sentir el aliento, estaba tibio, y me deje llevar un momento, roce sus labios con mis dedos, y fue cuando caí dormido.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que se me había hecho tarde para llegar al examen de matemáticas. Aun asi, no me arrepiento. Si se trata de Loki, nunca me arrepentiré de nada.

**Thor.**

**12.**

Odie la graduación con cada fibra de mi ser, la fiesta, la entrega de diplomas, el rostro de Sif junto al mio, mis supuestos amigos, mi padre con su sonrisa orgullosa, y mi madre con sus abrazos, mientras Loki, la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, se la paso sentado en la mesa, jugando con una sombra invisible, rogué para que todo terminara, y por primera vez en mi vida, mis ruegos fueron escuchados.

Cuando menos lo sentí estaba en el coche, con las lágrimas de amargura de Sif en la consciencia, y el cuerpo adormilado de Loki en el costado. Llegamos y yo me encargue de sacar a Loki del auto, que ya dormitaba, le pedí a mi padre porque me dejara estar con Loki, y para mi sorpresa el accedió.

Entre esta vez con mi ropa de dormir, y descubrí que él estaba leyendo, con ese aire inteligente que le rodea cuando tiene un libro entre sus manos, me miro y sonrió gentil, dando una palmada al colchón, a un lado suyo. Me senté, y el comenzó a leer en susurros, de nuevo puse mi cabeza en sus piernas, y me deje llevar por el párrafo de novela. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, y es la mejor idea que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Le pregunte que si quería bailar, vi como había estado interesado en el baile durante la fiesta, y antes de darle la oportunidad de contestar, levante a Loki e hice que sus brazos rodearan mi cuello, le tome de la cintura, e hicimos como que bailábamos, el empezó a decirme sobre una chica que lo visita a veces, y le ha platicado sobre bailes, y vestidos grandes. Cuando habla tengo ganas de congelar mí alrededor, para escucharlo por siempre. Le hice girar unas cuantas veces, y cuando comenzó a reírse, yo también lo hice. Y tal vez fue el momento, o todo el tiempo que desee besarlo de verdad, porque cuando menos me di cuenta, le besaba, y probé sus labios, y toque su lengua, y disfrute de su saliva, y Loki estaba ahí, solo para mí, con sus brazos en mi cuello.

Tal vez sea el a quien le dan medicinas, y le dicen que esta loco, pero soy yo el que quiere medicinas, para que Loki no duela tanto, para que no le quiera tanto.

Nos dormimos abrazados, y desperté cuando escuche como gritaba hacia la ventana, pidiendo que le dejaran en paz.

**Thor.**

**13.**

No dejo de soñar con el, creo que no debí de haberlo besado, se ha vuelto un tormento, porque Loki esta mas solitario que nunca, lo he visto haciendo la tarea mientras murmura con el ángel que ahora no solo ve en el columpio cada vez que vamos al medico, si no todo el tiempo, en todas partes, y hace tres días me confundió con el, y tuve ganas de morir, porque solo por eso me hablo durante la semana.

Aun asi, no sé que pasa, sus calificaciones no son malas, y su comportamiento en la escuela ha dejado de ser problemático, padre por fin se ha callado su puta boca al referirse hacia él, y mamá lo trata de sacar de vez en cuando del ensimismamiento en el que esta metido.

Mientras yo, lo único que hago es imaginarlo durmiendo en la habitación, y recuerdo el sabor de sus labios, la textura de su lengua, y sus ojos verdes, por dios, me he masturbado con ese simple recuerdo, el remordimiento que tengo por eso es tan grande que yo mismo lo he evitado varios días.

En la mañana los acompañe, a él y a mamá, a comprarle ropa, escogió la mayoría simple y de color negro, con excepción a una camiseta verde que mamá lo obligo a probarse. No se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo vi sonreír de esa forma, me pregunto que tal se le veía, y juro que tuve ganas de meterlo al probador, besarlo hasta que me cansara, y dudo que eso llegue a pasar.

No le dije lo hermoso que se veía, pero algún día lo hare.

**Thor.**

**14.**

Fandral había dicho que era muy bueno, y que debería probarlo, por eso cuando Amora se pego a mi lado, decidí que tal vez era una buena forma de dejar de pensar en mi hermano, asi que la seguí hasta la habitación, y me guie mas por el instinto, estaba tan equivocado, porque lo único que conseguí con eso fue preguntarme como seria estar con Loki de esa manera.

Estoy loco, por pensar asi de él, por mirarlo cada vez que esta recostado en su cama, riéndose de cualquier cosa, y quiero tocarlo, quiero hacerle olvidar sus locuras, y que me vea a mi, solo a mi.

Como sea, creo que Amora entendió, porque me sonrió y dijo gracias, no se porque tuvo que agradecer, me siento horriblemente mal.

Mamá estaba viendo el viejo álbum de fotos, y fue cuando me di cuenta que Loki esta dejando de ser el niño pequeño con el que me besaba, escondidos debajo de las sábanas. Ha crecido, y no solo el, si no su enfermedad. Lo internaron una semana la última vez, y el doctor nos dijo que se la paso en el columpio, platicando sobre sus mundos imaginarios.

Me estoy aprovechando de eso, para espiarlo cuando se cambia, o para acercarme a él lo suficiente para rozar su piel. Me preguntó que era lo que quería, y no supe responder, asi que lo abrace, y cuando él dijo mi nombre, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para separarme de él, y decirle que mamá le hablaba.

Quiero irme de aquí, porque siento que le hare daño si continuo con estos pensamientos, quiero irme muy lejos. No volver. Nunca.

**Thor.**

**15.**

Tal vez lo mencione, o Loki es en realidad mas cuerdo que todos nosotros. Mis padres no estaban en casa, y él estaba dormido en el sofá, subí para empezar a recoger mis cosas, me iría en la noche al nuevo departamento que pretendíamos compartir Fandral, Hogun y yo.

No escuche cuando abrió la puerta, cuando paso sus brazos delgados alrededor de mi me quede completamente estático, y el solo me abrazo mas fuerte. Cuando reaccione le tome de las muñecas, y me gire para verlo, tenia los ojos nublados por el reciente sueño, y me dijo que me quedara a su lado, que no quería que me fuera, me dijo que me quería junto a él.

Puso su rostro en mi pecho, y no pude negarle nada, no a él, le bese el cabello, y le prometí que no me iría. No estaba nadie en la casa, y lo bese de nuevo. Loki no esta completamente perdido, a veces mi hermano regresa de sus mundos imaginarios y se queda conmigo. Como en ese momento, apretó con sus manos mi camisa, y recordó lo que le dije de niños, porque me dio el lugar suficiente para meter mi lengua en su boca. Quisiera escribir lo que sentí, pero me temo que no puedo, cualquier cosa seria demasiado tonta comparada con lo que sucedió.

Nos besamos, muchas veces, tantas veces que sus labios se pusieron tan rojos como fresas, los mordí, y admito que no era dueño de mi cuerpo, y el solo decía mi nombre, lo dijo mientras mordía sus labios, lo dijo mientras le bese el cuello, y lo dijo mientras pase mi lengua por su oreja.

Me aproveche de mi hermano, le desvestí, y le bese todo el cuerpo, toque su piel, y estaba tan loco de él, sí, esa es la expresión, loco; que también mordí, cuando no debí haberlo hecho. Cuando me dijo que me quería, y observe sus pestañas negras, mojadas por que había empezado a llorar, estuve a punto de detenerme. Volvió a pedirme que siguiera, me dijo que siguiera, porque quería estar conmigo.

Lo hice tan mio, y me grabe cada expresión que hizo, la textura de su cuerpo que ya se luce provocador, el aroma que despedía, como su cuello se tensaba al hacer su cabeza hacia atrás, me grabe la forma en la que su cabello brillaba, y se pegaba a su frente, me grabe la forma en la que su boca se abría para gritar, o gemir, bebí sus lagrimas de placer y dolor, me bebí su dulce sudor, y la forma en la que se sostuvo de mi todo el tiempo, la manera en la que sus dedos me tocaban la piel. Toque su erección, y probé su esencia, que sabia exactamente igual a él, llegue al orgasmo dentro de su cuerpo, y no me di cuenta cuando me había abrazado por el cuello.

Le dije que le amaba, y él dijo que también. Después me hizo prometer que iríamos juntos al columpio, siempre.

Y era mi Loki, el de toda la vida, el que amo con todas mis fuerzas.

Nos bañamos, y le ayude a vestir, esta vez fui yo quien le leyó la novela que le había comprado mamá durante su ultima día al centro comercial. Nunca había sido más feliz en mi vida como en ese momento, hubiera sido más que glorioso, morir en sus brazos. Cuando estaba a punto de dormir, le jure que iríamos a donde estaba su ángel.

Y esta vez, pienso mantener la promesa.

**Thor.**

**16.**

Lo he hecho, cada vez que vamos al medico para que nos diga la terapia alternativa que usara con Loki para controlar sus ataques psicóticos, le he llevado de la mano, y hasta el procura que sea a escondidas de nuestro padre. Entonces y cuando ve el columpio, me he dado cuenta que se llena de una felicidad inmensa, sus ojos verdes se iluminan y parece brillar, aprieta mas fuerte mi mano, y cuando se sienta saluda a un ser invisible para mi. He llegado a tener celos del maldito columpio. Soy un idiota.

En la noche me escape con Fandral, y tengo que moderarme al beber, porque el dolor de cabeza que tuve durante el día siguiente fue horrible.

Loki cumplió catorce años, y es una persona tan impresionante que es digno de retratarse, de que todo el mundo vea lo hermoso que es, por dentro y por fuera. La falta de sueño, y las constantes terapias han opacado un poco su animo, pero siempre lo recupera en el columpio, o cuando le vuelvo a leer, algo que empezamos desde el día en el que le prometí llevarlo siempre a _su_ lugar. Tiene ojeras, y tal vez es el amor, que me vuelve estúpido, pero acentúa de manera especial el color de sus ojos, en la comida me he quedado mirando mas de la cuenta la forma en la que sus pestañas se curvan hacia arriba, y como al parpadear parece una sutil invitación a tocarlo. Cuando cierra los labios, se hace un pequeño hueco, quisiera vivir allí, para sentir la suavidad de su boca, y el aliento cálido.

Le regale un nuevo libro, y un cuaderno en blanco, tal vez a él también le haga bien escribir como yo.

Espero que asi sea, mientras la universidad va absorbiéndome poco a poco, aun asi, escogí esa carrera para ayudarlo a él, para que no tenga que ir de nuevo a ese hospital, y pueda quedarse en casa, conmigo, mientras yo lo ayudaría de una forma más fácil a sobrellevar su enfermedad.

Nuestra enfermedad.

Me he sorprendido a mi mismo, por la forma en la que se ha metido en mis pensamientos, todo el tiempo, cada instante, cada paso que doy, cada momento que pasa, me hace amarlo aun mas.

No se lo he dicho, pero lo hare.

**Thor.**

**17.**

Nunca les perdonare lo que le han hecho. Lo han dejado solo, lo han dejado abandonado. ¿Si no estuviera yo, quien lo cuidaría?

Tal vez fue lo mejor, suena horrible y egoísta, pero Loki ya no tendrá que soportar los insultos de nuestro padre.

Lloro por mamá, porque ella no se merecía eso, por que no se merecía morir de esa forma, porque ella siempre fue la persona más buena con nosotros.

He dormido con Loki desde ese día, y lo he escuchado llorar en sueños.

Odio la vida, porque él no se merece nada de esto, daría lo que fuera porque el estuviera bien, porque no sufriera ni un minuto mas.

Lo único que dejo nuestro padre fue dinero suficiente para hacer que Loki viva cómodamente.

Tengo tanto miedo. Quiero llorar, pero Loki es quien me necesita en estos momentos, y no puedo permitirme el verme débil, no cuando soy su único soporte.

No quiero perderlo, por eso, los últimos días me he dedicado a instalar un columpio parecido al del hospital, frunció el ceño, pero me dio un beso en recompensa. Loki ha sido el mismo durante los últimos días, y hasta podría decir que casi todo el tiempo esta lucido. Lo llevo a la escuela, y he descubierto que tiene una amiga, que es buena con el.

Aun asi, no me fio tanto.

Quisiera dejar de sentir este dolor, por mi madre muerta, y por mi hermano. Quisiera que ella estuviera conmigo, y que él se sintiera tranquilo por primera vez en su vida.

Daria mi vida a cambio de eso.

**Thor.**

**18.**

Lo saque de la escuela, y no he ido a trabajar, todo fue tan repentino, nunca vi venir el horrible colapso que sufrió. No tuve mas remedio que llevarlo al hospital, el doctor dijo que tuvo un cuadro psicótico, y tuvieron que darle un medicamento muy fuerte. Se quedo dormido, y fueron dos semanas completas. Cada hora de visita, lo llevaba al columpio, y allí nos la pasábamos. El alternaba las pláticas entre su ángel y yo.

Me dijo que si me podía quedar con el en la noche, y estuve a punto de llorar cuando le dije que lo iría a visitar al día siguiente.

Creo que noto algo en mi rostro, porque me dijo que me amaba, y me dio un beso.

Al siguiente día no me reconoció, tampoco los que siguieron.

Quiero morirme. Pero si eso pasa, entonces si estará solo, y no puedo hacerle eso.

Mientras solo he podido sentarme a su lado en el columpio, mientras veo como habla con la nada, y sonríe.

En la mañana no pude más, y llore. Él se giro y me acaricio, me llamo por mi nombre, y no puedo explicar lo inmensamente feliz que me sentí, me pidió que no llorara, y me dijo que siempre me iba a amar. Lo abrace tan fuerte, quería unirlo a mi ser para siempre.

Fue cuando empezó a gritar, y me rogo que lo soltara.

Algún día sé que volverá a reconocerme.

Mañana iré de nuevo, y le diré todo lo que no he podido decirle, le regalare este diario, para que lo lea cuando quiera, incluso se lo leeré yo, y cuando salga, nos iremos a otra parte.

Le tengo que decir de nuevo lo mucho que lo amo.

**Thor.**

**Paciente 645.**

**Loki Odinson.**

**Esquizofrenia.**

**En tratamiento y vigilancia permanente.**

No ha demostrado algún cambio para bien, los ataques psicóticos han ido en aumento, el día quince de su permanencia ataco a una enfermera, cuando trato de llevarlo a otra parte que no fuera al columpio.

Por su bien, le hemos dejado eso.

No se si decirle lo de su hermano. En las últimas sesiones me ha dicho que lo ha visitado.

Es muy cruel el quitarle aquello, le hemos entregado un cuaderno que escribía su hermano, y que según se nos dijo, iba dirigido a él.

Fue un horrible accidente, tal vez es mejor asi.

Loki ha dejado de hablar de la entidad a la que llama "ángel", ahora mantiene conversaciones imaginarias con su hermano fallecido en el columpio de siempre. Es triste el verlo solo, cuando antes estaba al lado de su hermano, aun asi creo que es un consuelo para su alma.

No puedo quitarle aquello.

Seguiremos con el tratamiento, pero como muchas veces he pensado, él es mas feliz asi, y no seria capaz de traerlo a una realidad en la que esta completamente solo.

Al menos en sus mundos imaginarios, tiene siempre a su hermano con el.

Tal vez era la única persona a la cual realmente reconocía y amaba.

Espero que si.

**Reporte 21.**

**Charles F. Xavier.**

**/**

**El próximo domingo empieza el nuevo Thorki y el nuevo Hiddlesworth, AU ambos, espero que nos veamos la próxima semana.**

**Cuídense, quejas, comentarios y sugerencias, aquí estoy…**


End file.
